


Unmasked

by morkstuna



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: It's Halloween, M/M, Smut, baekhyun is spiderman, chanyeol is dressed up as deadpool, lowkey kinky?, there's fluff if you squint your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morkstuna/pseuds/morkstuna
Summary: In which the cute Spiderman guy is wondering why the (hot) Deadpool guy is staring at him





	Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

> uh so i wrote this because of chanyeol's latest instagram post where he's wearing the deadpool costume and it's my first time writing chanbaek smut so please don't judge me too hard, i know there's always room for improvement but i tried!!  
> hope you enjoy :) you can follow me on twitter if you want it's @ksooyeol !!  
> i also apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes

“This Halloween party sucks”, Baekhyun thinks as he takes a sip from his beer. His friend who brought him here left him alone a while ago and most of the people around him are either shit-face drunk or making out furiously with people of the opposite gender, or the same. It doesn't matter really. The costumes he's seen so far aren't special either. The girls mostly wear costumes that are way too short and the guys are either dressed up as superheroes that they've probably never seen a movie of or as 'The Joker' which isn't any better either. Baekhyun himself is dressed as a superhero too, Spiderman to be specific, but at least he knows about him. Just as he's about to leave he notices someone in a Deadpool costume staring at him from the other side of the room. The guy is tall (at least 6ft) and the tight costume shows off his nice body features just right. Baekhyun couldn't see his face because of the mask but for some weird reason he could _swear_ that this guy is hot so he decides to stay a little longer to check him out and walks over to the Deadpool guy. 

 

“Do you mind telling me why you've been staring?”, Baekhyun asks. “Well”, the other starts talking and “ _Shit, his voice is deep_ ”, Baekhyun thinks, “I was just surprised that Peter Parker finally showed us his face.” It takes Baekhyun a moment to realise what he just said but then he starts laughing. “Nice save. My name is Baekhyun by the way. I assume yours isn't actually Wade Wilson.” “You're right, it's not. My name is Chanyeol”, the taller replies and Baekhyun could hear a smirk in his voice. “Nice to meet you Chanyeol. Are you gonna show us your face, too?” “Maybe if you get me a drink. Or just go to my place with me, this party sucks anyway”, Chanyeol replies and his voice was so deep and for some reason even comforting. Baekhyun just stands there a little baffled, trying to think of something witty to reply. “That idea doesn't sound too bad but what if you're actually some kind of weird, ugly, old man that will try to rob me?” Chanyeol laughs. ”Like I said, I'm not _actually_ Wade Wilson. So are you coming or not? I don't live far from here.” Baekhyun started to get a little nervous. He had one-night stands before but this man is a complete stranger and he doesn't even know what he looks like. “This is so wrong”, Baekhyun thinks as he agrees and leaves the party with Chanyeol, hoping that it won't be too awkward.

 

“So, do you go to college around here?”, Chanyeol asks while they're walking to his apartment. “Yeah, I do actually. I major in Music Education.” “Oh that's fun”, Chanyeol exclaims”, I major in songwriting. Music has been an important thing in my life since I was a child and I really want to be a producer later. I want to sing and write my own songs, you know. I want people to listen to my music.” “I just really want to teach music to people because it's what I care about most. I hope I can make more people appreciate music and help them learn about it”, Baekhyun says and suddenly he doesn't feel awkward anymore. For some reason he even starts to feel comfortable around the man who's face he hasn't even seen yet and that he met only 30 minutes ago and when they arrive at his apartment he's even more glad that he went.

 

Chanyeol's apartment isn't big but it's cosy and when Baekhyun sees all the music instruments he gets a little too excited. “You okay?”, Chanyeol asks when he sees Baekhyun basically jumping around in his apartment and checking out all the instruments. The fact that he's wearing a skin tight Spiderman onesie doesn't really help either but for the first time Chanyeol notices how good his ass looks in that costume and he smiles to himself. He might have gotten really lucky tonight. After another 5 minutes of checking everything out Baekhyun finally answers:”Yeah, sorry. I don't often meet hot guys that have the same interests as me and are funny, too.” Chanyeol chuckles, and god, that chuckle was deep and it makes Baekhyun shiver but he tries to not let it show. “Hot you say?”, Chanyeol asks while moving closer to Baekhyun, “But you haven't even seen my face yet.” He's really close now and Baekhyun wants to move away but he's locked in his place. Something about Chanyeol makes him just stand there, not being able to move or even speak but he pulls himself together. “How about I take it off then and you finally show me your face”, Baekhyun says and he never intended to make it sound sexual but it's too late now. “Go for it”, Chanyeol allows him and he moves even closer now, putting his hands on the smaller boy's hips. Hesitantly Baekhyun moves up his hand to Chanyeol's face. He really wants to know what he looks like but on the other hand he's also scared of what he's  _actually_ gonna look like. “God, please don't let him be ugly”, Baekhyun thinks and rips off the mask in one quick move. 

The first thing he notices is that Chanyeol is in fact really,  _really_ handsome. His eyes are big and deep brown and when you look at them they remind you of a puppy. Next thing are his ears. They're big and stand out a lot but they're really cute, Baekhyun thinks, and then he just can't help himself and smiles. His eyes are fixated on his lips now. They're big and plump and Baekhyun wonders what it would feel like when they're pressed on his own lips or even better, around his cock. “I wasn't wrong”, Baekhyun says while moving even closer and wrapping his hands around Chanyeol's neck. His mouth was next to his ear now and he whispers:” You really are hot.” Chanyeol is already half hard and he slams their hips together, creating the friction that they both desperately needed and he captures Baekhyun's lips with his own. The kiss is messy and needy and when they pull back both of them are panting, small moans escaping their lips. Baekhyun doesn't waste any time and starts tugging on the zipper of Chanyeol's costume. “Bedroom”, is the only thing the taller manages to get out and he swiftly picks Baekhyun up, carrying him to the room next door.

 

“You should get rid of your costume”, Chanyeol says as he puts him down on the bed and Baekhyun doesn't disobey. He slides open the zipper and practically yanks down the costume, leaving him in his underwear only. Chanyeol takes in the sight in front of him and for the second time this night he realises how lucky he got. Baekhyuns body is nice and petite and he can't wait to mark it as his own. After bringing their lips together once again, he starts trailing off to Baekhyun's neck kissing and marking it with hickeys. He then continues to leave marks on his chest and stomach stopping right above the hem of his underwear. Baekhyun was about to complain because he stopped but Chanyeol starts palming his erection over his boxers and all that he could get out now was a deep moan. “Someone can't wait any longer, I see.” “N-No.. Oh _god_ please I-”, Baekhyun is a panting mess by now because _god_ Chanyeol's big hands feel so good on his cock and all he wants now is to finally feel Chanyeol inside him but he was still wearing that damn costume. Slipping his hands into Baekhyun's boxers Chanyeol pulls them down and releases his already leaking member. Chanyeol hums at the sight and without any warning he takes Baekhyun's cock into his mouth, running his tongue along the slit and sucking on it. Chanyeol bobs his head and takes up his whole length without any problems. “Fuck, oh my god, that feels so good.” Continuous moans are leaving the smaller boy's mouth and because Chanyeol's lips around his cock feel even better than he imagined he can feel the heat coiling up in his stomach already. “I'm so close _fuck_..” With a loud 'plop' Chanyeol stops and pulls away. “You're not going to come yet. I want us to come together”, Chanyeol orders and Baekhyun whines because of the loss of touch. Hovering over Baekhyun he opens the drawer of his night stand and pulls out a bottle of lube. “Are you ever gonna take off that fucking costume? Not that I'm complaining, you look hot, but being the only that's completely naked sucks”, Baekhyun says. “Be patient”, is everything he gets as a reply and Chanyeol starts coating his finger with the substance. Without a word he spreads his legs, anticipating what's about to happen. “You're doing so good, spreading yourself for me like this”, Chanyeol praises him and Baekhyun should think that this is weird but it makes him feel even more aroused. Positioning his hand between Baekhyun's leg he starts circling his hole with one finger. “Should I put one in?”, he teases, lightly pressing in the tip of his index finger. “Please. Oh god, please put it in already.” And so he does, he carefully presses in the first finger and watches how Baekhyun practically sucks it up. Lewd noises coming from Baekhyun's mouth fill the room and Chanyeol sees that as a sign to put in another one. He slowly puts it in and starts scissoring his fingers and thrusting them in and out at a steady pace, looking for the bundle of nerves that will make Baekhyun scream in pleasure. After adding a third finger, it doesn't take him long to find it because soon Baekhyun lets out the loudest and deepest moan Chanyeol has ever heard and he tries to move his hips forward to meet Chanyeol's fingers right at that spot but he fails because Chanyeol pulls out and Baekhyun whines. Chanyeol can feel his own cock throbbing against the fabric of his costume now. “Please stop teasing me, I need..”, he pants, desperately moving his hips forward in the hopes of getting the friction he needs. “Tell me, Baekhyun. Tell me exactly what you need.” “I need you to fuck me. I need your cock inside me.” 

 

Finally, Chanyeol opens the zipper of his costume and Baekhyun swears he's never seen anyone undress this fast in his life. Only his underwear is left now and Chanyeol doesn't waste any time to lose that, too. Seeing his erect cock bounce up, Baekhyun gasps and unintentionally moans. “I bet you can't wait to feel my cock filling you up. Do you want me to fill you up? Do you want me to fuck you?” Baekhyun nods quickly. “Yes, please. Please fuck me.” Chanyeol picks up the bottle of lube again and starts coating himself with it, swiftly pumping his hand up and down to prepare himself for Baekhyun's tight hole. He aligns his length with Baekhyun's ass, teasing his hole with the head of his dick. Placing his hands next to Baekhyun's head to steady himself he thrusts in without any warning and Baekhyun screams. Chanyeol fills him up completely and he waits a little for Baekhyun to adjust. _“Fuck, y_ ou take my cock so well”, Chanyeol growls. Baekhyun chokes up a moan and Chanyeol sees that as his sign to finally start. He pulls out to the tip only to thrust back in completely, even harder this time. He quickly picks up a pace that is making Baekhyun squirm underneath him and he soon finds the smaller boy's prostate. “Mmmf- _yes right there_ , fuck oh _god!”_ Chanyeol's thrust were getting sloppier and even faster now. Baekhyun was clenching so tightly around him that he couldn't control himself anymore. “Ah- Chanyeol you feel so _good_ , I'm so close.” And Chanyeol was close too. The heat in the lower part of his stomach is getting unbearable and he thrusts in sharply, hitting the other's prostate every time. A moan so loud and lewd escapes Baekhyun's mouth, he screams Chanyeol's name one last time and then, clenching tight around Chanyeol's cock, his orgasm hits him and he comes all over his stomach. Seeing Baekhyun like this and the clenching feeling is all it takes to push Chanyeol over the edge and he spills hot into Baekhyun, thrusting in and out a few more times to ride out their orgasms. 

 

When they both finally come down from their high, Chanyeol pulls out and gets up, leaving Baekhyun sighing at the empty feeling. He comes back with a cloth to clean them both up. “I didn't know Deadpool could be so caring”, Baekhyun jokes. He gets a chuckle from the taller. “And I didn't know it would sound so good when Spiderman moans my name.” Baekhyun flushes and kicks him. “Aw, no need to get embarrassed. It was really hot if I'm honest.” That only resulted in Baekhyun flushing even more and he hides himself under the blanket. “Do you want to stay over?”, Chanyeol suddenly asks. “Under one condition.” Chanyeol's eyes grow wide and Baekhyun laughs because of the look on his face. “And that condition is...?” “You need to play the piano for me.” Chanyeol chuckles and sighs in relief. “I would love to play the piano for you but right now I'm so fucked out that I can barely move. I'll do it tomorrow.” Baekhyun smiles. “Alright.” 

 

And then Chanyeol lies down next to him and Baekyhun cuddles up against his chest just because it feels so nice and so warm and sleep takes him in an instant. 

 


End file.
